coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8557 (19th January 2015)
Plot Liz tells Steve she's booked him a doctor's appointment for later and she'll be going with him. Tracy is upset to hear about the award ceremony at the Marbury Hall Hotel as she and Rob had wanted to have their reception there. Gary goes to court for his sentencing. Alya asks Andrea for a driver for the minibus. Steve volunteers. Beth convinces Carla to let Tracy take Izzy's place on the bus when Izzy drops out. Luke hears Michael going on about the baby to Andy and Steph. He's disappointed in Steph but agrees not to tell their mother. Beth falls while dancing and hurts her ankle. She's delayed boarding the bus and tells Kirk to hold it for her. Michelle isn't happy to see Steve behind the wheel. Carla, Michelle, Tracy, Kirk, Sinead, Maddie, Sean, Julie, Alya, Sally and Steve leave for Cheshire. Steve ignores Kirk's plea to wait for Beth. The bus passes Beth as she leaves the house. Liz is annoyed that Steve has ducked out of his doctor's appointment. Yasmeen supervises Roy as he starts his community service at Jamila House. Gary is given 240 hours community service. Roy is keen to draw a line under the escapade but Anna continues to give him the cold shoulder. Kirk realises he's picked up Beth's mobile by mistake. A car driven by some boy racers cuts up the minibus, causing Steve to almost crash into the car in front. He brakes in time but the passengers are shaken up. Steph is embarrassed when Luke warns Andy. Steph wants to tell him the truth but Andy insists on leaving it until after Michael's operation. Sinead undoes her seatbelt to pick up a phone from under one of the seats. The boy racers chase the bus and drive dangerously in front of it. Steve ends up having to swerve to avoid them, running the bus off the road. The bus flips over and lands on its side. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Joseph Brown - Lucca-Owen Warwick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Hamish Young - James Redmond *Boy Racers - Mark Stanton-Kelly and Marcus Shakesheff Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Jamila House *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unknown roads Notes *Nellie Burroughes, Lloyd Bass and Belinda McGinley were credited as Stunt Doubles with Rob Hunt as the Stunt Driver and Glenn Marks as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve drives the factory workers to the awards ceremony, but his minibus is forced off the road; and Anna and Izzy accompany Gary to court. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,240,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2015 episodes